Sibling Bonds
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Jackie Clarke is days away from giving birth to her and Kevin's third child. But what happens when Kevin and Patrick are deployed, Claudia Joy is away, and Sophie has to help deliver her sibling?


Jackie Clarke awoke with a start when her baby struck the inside of her abdomen. She groaned at being woken up and rubbed the spot to sooth it. Jackie looked over at the picture of the family on the nightstand. She smiled to herself; the picture showed a family of four and in a little over a week, they'd be a family of five. Though since the moment they all saw the baby on the ultrasound and heard the heartbeat, they'd become a family of five.

And now, here she was, thirty weeks later; Kevin and Patrick were in Afghanistan, leaving her and Sophie at home. Thankfully, Kevin had already felt the first kick and had been home when they found out the gender.

"Mom," called Sophie interrupting Jackie from her thoughts, "How was your night?"

"Your sister woke me up several times last night," Jackie pouted jokingly.

"Well, that's not very nice, is it Madison?" asked Sophie to the home of her unborn sister.

"Well she kicked so apparently she doesn't care," chuckled Jackie.

"Uh Mom, Jennifer and I have plans to go to a movie at 10. Do you think I can have the car keys?" asked Sophie.

Jackie eyed her daughter, "Really? I haven't gotten fully up yet?" Sophie gave her an innocent look, "The keys are in my purse."

"Thanks Mom, I love you," said Sophie kissing her mother.

"Love you too sweetheart," said Jackie kissing her back and watching Sophie disappear. She smiled to herself only to be hit with a pain in her abdomen, "Damnit not these again," she cursed silently to herself. She pressed a hand to her bump and tried to sooth the contraction, thinking it was another Braxton Hicks contraction. She figured she need to shower and move around in order to get them to stop so she hauled herself out of bed, "Come down honey," she said once Madison started kicking again. Jackie showered and dressed before heading downstairs. She decided to make some toast so she put some bread in the toaster when the pain in her abdomen returned once again, "Ow," she whispered silently pressing a hand to her bump again. She finally finished breakfast and tried to figure out what to do for the day. Claudia Joy was away at a conference, Denise, Roxy, Gloria, and Roland all had to work. She decided to watch a movie instead. Jackie chose one of her all-time favorites, _Dirty Dancing_. She chuckled thinking how many times she had made Kevin watch it over their 22 years of marriage. They had gone to see the movie on their first date and she made him watch it every wedding anniversary. Jackie looked down and rubbed her abdomen lovingly: they had gotten a better anniversary present approximately nine weeks after their anniversary this year.

Another pain disrupted her from her happy thoughts once again. She leaned against the couch when the thought finally hit her, "Oh no," she said to herself. Now that she thought about it, she had been having contractions since about one that morning, only they had been 20-30 minutes apart, so she didn't notice. She grabbed her iPhone and found the contraction timer app in order to time the next couple of contractions. She thought about whom she could call and called Denise, totally forgetting Denise was at work, "Please pick up," Jackie whispered.

 _"_ _Denise Sherwood,"_ Denise answered.

"Denise," said Jackie, "I need you to come over to my house."

 _"_ _I'm at work Jackie is it an emergency?"_ asked Denise.

Another contraction started and Jackie quickly sat down on the couch since the contractions were too painful to stand through, "Kind of," she said through gritted teeth, "I think I'm in labor."

 _"_ _For how long?"_ asked Denise, _"And how far apart are the contractions?"_

"I think since about one this morning," said Jackie taking a final deep breath, "They were about 20-30 minutes apart while I was sleeping but I have no idea how far apart they are now. I haven't been timing them. I thought the ones last night were Braxton Hicks."

 _"_ _Well have Sophie help keep you comfortable and coach you. Time some contractions and then have her bring you in if they're about five minutes apart,"_ said Denise.

Jackie sucked in a sharp breath but not from a contraction, "Sophie's out with friends. She just left an hour ago. They were going to a movie."

 _"_ _I don't know what to tell you Jackie. What time will the movie end?"_ asked Denise.

"Movie started at 10 AM, 90 minute movie, about 11:30," said Jackie bracing herself for another contraction.

 _"_ _Call her and see if you can get a hold of her. I have to make my rounds. Call me if you need anything and have Sophie call when you get here,"_ said Denise.

"Okay," said Jackie. She quickly called Sophie's cell phone only to have the phone go immediately to voicemail, "Sophie honey, it's Mom, please call me as soon as you get this message. I'm having the baby," she said and hung up the phone. Jackie figured she might as well continue to watch _Dirty Dancing_ to keep her mind off the pain. She attempted to Skype Kevin though the signal didn't even go through so she figured she'd try again later. She timed a few contractions and found they were six minutes apart. She was starting to feel some pressure from the baby's head wanting to come out, "Please Sophie come home soon. I don't know how much longer this baby will wait," whispered Jackie to herself. Suddenly the phone rang as another contraction started, causing Jackie to double over in pain. She slowly managed to make her way to the phone and then sunk to the ground, "Hello?"

 _"_ _Mom, I just got your message. How are you doing?"_ asked Sophie.

"I'm okay honey. Contractions are 5-6 minutes apart," said Jackie taking a few deep breaths.

 _"_ _How bad's the pain?"_ questioned Sophie.

"Pretty bad," admitted Jackie, "Just get here as quickly as you can and then call Denise and tell her we'll be on our way to hospital so I can get a damn epidural."

Jackie heard Sophie chuckle a little chasing herself since she figured Sophie had rarely heard her cuss and was suddenly amused by it, " _I'll be home in about five minutes Mom. I love you."_

"Love you too sweetheart," said Jackie and hung up the phone. Thankfully she was in between contractions so she could make her way over to the couch and be comfortable. She was starting to feel intense pain in her lower back so she found she was more comfortable on her knees leaning on the foot rest. She was more than happy to hear Sophie's keys in the door.

"Mom?" asked Sophie coming into the house.

"TV room Sophie!" shouted Jackie.

Sophie ran into the TV room and could tell her mother was relieved to see her, "How are you doing?" asked Sophie kneeling down next to Jackie.

Jackie grabbed Sophie's hand and said, "We need to get to the hospital soon."

"Okay, uh, is your bag upstairs?" asked Sophie. She didn't know much about anything they needed since Claudia Joy and Denise were supposed to be her father's replacement as birthing coaches.

"Mmhm," Jackie nodded, "By the dresser. There's my bag and there's the bag with stuff for the baby."

Sophie nodded and quickly ran upstairs and into her parents' room, finding the bags instantaneously. She figured it was better to drive her Mom to the hospital and then come home later than waste time packing a bag for herself. She ran back downstairs and helped Jackie into her car. Sophie dialed Denise and waited for an answer, _"Denise Sherwood."_

"Mrs. Sherwood, Mom and I are on our way. Mom says contractions are 5-6 minutes apart and lasting one minute," said Sophie.

 _"_ _Okay, try to get here as fast as you can. It doesn't sound like much longer until Jackie will be ready to push,"_ said Denise.

"I can't speed but I'll try," said Sophie hanging up the phone and driving quicker than she usually did. Only there became one unplanned issue en route to the hospital: an accident on the major highway that lead to Mercer.

"Crap," said Sophie looking at the amount of traffic in front of her.

"Please don't tell me we've hit what I think we've hit," Jackie moaned slightly.

"Uh yeah we have Mom," said Sophie, "And I don't know another way to get to Mercer."

"Then you have to pull over," said Jackie.

"No!" said Sophie turning to her mother, "You can't deliver my sister in a car!"

"Honey, that's what we're going to have to do. I don't think I can wait much longer," said Jackie way calmer than Sophie was expecting her to be right now.

"But I've never delivered a baby before," whispered Sophie.

Jackie grabbed her daughter's hand and chuckled nervously, "Well there's a first for everything."

Sophie found the nearest empty parking lot she could find and called Denise. Denise answered a few moments later, _"Sophie, where are you guys?"_

"In an empty parking lot. There's a ton of traffic on the highway even though we're only ten minutes away and Mom can't wait any longer. We're going to have to deliver this baby," said Sophie in a panic.

 _"_ _Okay, calm down sweetie, everything will be okay. I can guide you through it,"_ said Denise, _"First get Jackie in whatever position she's comfortable in and make sure you have access to the birth canal."_

Sophie nodded and said to Jackie, "Mrs. Sherwood said to get into whatever position is comfortable for you."

"Back seat," Jackie said between breaths slowly getting out and resting on her hands and knees.

Sophie climbed in back and said, "And um…"

"I know," said Jackie taking her daughter's hand, "You're seventeen years old, you can handle it."

Sophie nodded nervously, helping her mother undress. She felt a bit awkward given the modesty and conservativeness of the family, but now wasn't the time to worry about that, "Okay, now what Mrs. Sherwood?"

 _"_ _Have Jackie push during the contractions, make sure your hands are clean, and make sure you have some towels to catch the baby,"_ said Denise.

Sophie quickly sanitized her hands and grabbed a couple of towels she kept in the car, "Mrs. Sherwood says to push when you need to."

"That part I know," chuckled Jackie lightly. Sophie smiled a little hoping to ease the tension and counted out loud as Jackie pushed. Once the head began to appear she spoke to Denise, "Okay Mrs. Sherwood, I can see the head."

 _"_ _Okay Sophie, you're going to slowly support the head as the baby emerges. Don't pull or anything just support her. She'll turn as she eases out,"_ said Denise, _"She'll turn sideways as her body is delivered. I'm on my way in an ambulance so I should be there to get Jackie and the baby to the hospital faster in a few minutes."_

Sophie continued to support the head and wiped the nose and mouth clean, "She's almost here Mom. One more big push." Jackie gave a final push and soon Sophie was holding a screaming infant, smiling at her sister, "She's here!"

The ambulance arrived and Denise came over to the mother and daughters just as Sophie put her sister on Jackie's chest, "Well hello little one!" said Jackie excitedly.

"What's her name?" asked Denise examining Jackie and the baby making sure they were both okay.

"Madison," said Jackie, "Madison Janelle."

"Well, welcome to the world Madison Janelle Clarke," said Denise excitedly. The rest of the EMT's helped Jackie and Madison into the ambulance while Sophie followed them to the hospital.

 _"_ _I can't believe I just delivered a baby,"_ she thought to herself amusingly. When Sophie arrived at the hospital, she asked for Jackie's hospital room number and knocked on the door when she arrived.

Denise opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind, "We managed to Skype your father, they want a few moments alone," she said.

"Okay," Sophie nodded. They both sat down in the waiting area before Sophie spoke, "How are Mom and the baby."

"Both are healthy and doing well," said Denise, "The baby is 8 lbs., 12 oz., and 20 inches long."

"Good," Sophie nodded.

"Hey Soph," said Denise grabbing the young girl's hand, "What you did today was very brave."

Sophie shrugged her shoulders, "I did what I had to do."

"Yeah, but you didn't panic, and believe me, it was smarter to deliver the baby there than have someone hold in a baby that needs to come out," said Denise.

Sophie smiled appreciatively and asked, "Can I see them now?"

Denise nodded and the two of them went back to the room. Denise knocked on the door before opening it, "Someone wants to see you all."

Sophie smiled at her mother and sister before looking over towards the laptop where Kevin and Patrick were on the screen, "Hi Daddy, hi Pat," she said happily.

"Hey Kiddo," said Kevin with a proud smile on his face, "Your mother told me what you did today."

"Yeah," chuckled Sophie lightly sitting in the chair in the room. She gazed at the chubby cheeked baby now wrapped in a pink blanket, looking around the room at the big world, "It was a little nerve-wracking yet incredible at the same time."

"Yeah, I probably would've just sped and zig zagged in and out of traffic to get to the hospital," admitted Patrick honestly.

"Patrick Jason Clarke," said Jackie.

Patrick shrugged, "You know it's true Mom."

"Oh trust me, she was not going to wait," chuckled Jackie lightly.

"This was probably my fault. I really shouldn't have gone to the movies," admitted Sophie honestly.

"Honey, it's actually my fault. I should've realized I was in labor way earlier than I did," said Jackie.

"As long as you all are safe and healthy," said Kevin.

Sophie nodded, "We are," she turned to Jackie and asked, "Can I hold her Mom."

Jackie nodded and carefully passed Madison to Sophie, "Go meet your big sister," she cooed at Madison.

Sophie smiled as she gazed at the baby. She could've sworn she saw Madison smile at her too. Sophie couldn't believe she was actually responsible for helping bring Madison into the world. And because of that they would have a special bond, "Happy birthday Madison Janelle Clarke."


End file.
